The present invention is related to a signal display lamp which is suitable for signaling a warning or alerting to a particular condition.
The number of display lamps for signaling a warning or condition are legion in number. The use of LED's as the illuminating source has greatly increased the number of such lights since LED's require lower energy and generate less heat than incandescent bulbs and LED's do not expire as readily. While LED's have major advantages over conventional incandescent lights they require a different light design since LED's emit a light cone as opposed to the radiant light typically observed with incandescent lights.
Various designs have been presented to convert the light cone of an LED into a light globe as required in many applications.
One such example is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,532 wherein a series of reflectors are used to diffuse the light. This particular design is an improvement yet the light is still difficult to observe at steep angles from above and below the lamp.
A simple design which allows for a wide viewing area has been lacking in the art. The present invention provides a display lamp with an improved field of view.